Et si c'était vrai
by Chryseis7
Summary: remix de possédés TLG à la sauce shweir


Et si c'était vrai…

Auteur: Chryséis

Site: http/perso.orange.fr/atlantis.fanart/

Genre: shweir

Résumé: c'est une réécriture de «Possédés» ( the long goodbye)

Saisons: 1 & 2

Disclamer: tout ceci n'est pas à moi…même pas le tire…je ne gagne pas d'argent..etc…

- Elle est vivante, à peine, dit le docteur Beckett en regardant le mini scanneur atlante. Il est évident que nous l'avons trouvée très près de sa fin. Tous ses organes principaux sont en train de s'arrêter.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle là? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le caisson.

- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le dire précisément, répondit Carson.

- Donc elle pourrait être une Ancienne?

- La conception du Module me fait douter sur ce point là, intervint McKay en sortant son nez de son ordinateur portable.

- C'est une honte qu'elle ne puisse pas parler avec nous, reprit Elizabeth en se rapprochant doucement du caisson. Essayez juste de vous imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait nous dire au sujet de son peuple...et de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Soudain une lumière blanche surgit de l'appareil…

- Elizabeth! Cria Rodney

Le docteur Weir s'écroula instantanément. Caldwell et Sheppard avaient eu tout juste le temps de la rattraper et de la coucher doucement sur le sol.

- Une équipe médicale au labo 3, vite! Ordonna Carson via sa radio, juste avant de se précipiter vers Elizabeth.

Caldwell, Beckett et Sheppard étaient accroupit à côté d'elle. Carson prit rapidement son pouls tandis que Caldwell jetait en regard vers cet étrange caisson.

- Elle est inconsciente, dit le docteur à l'intention des colonels.

Elle était effarée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle se voyait gisant sur le sol entouré de John, Steven et Carson. La scène était irréelle. Elle se voyait…

- Oh mon dieu… murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire au laboratoire 3.

Des infirmiers surgirent dans la pièce en poussant un brancard. Elle voyait arriver un infirmier vers elle… Elle ferma les yeux. Pas d'impact, rien. Il la traversa comme si elle était un fantôme. Juste un fantôme. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, l'infirmier en question s'occupait d'elle. Enfin, le docteur Weir qui était inconsciente. Avec l'aide de Carson, ils la hissèrent sur le brancard. Et ils partirent vers l'infirmerie.

- Elle revient à elle, déclara Carson.

Elizabeth les avait suivit jusque dans l'infirmerie. Elle regarda John et Rodney s'approcher de son corps endormit sur un lit de l'infirmerie. John était à côté d'elle. Elle passa sa main devant son visage, d'abord doucement, puis plus énergiquement. Pas de réponse. Elle avança son doigt vers son épaule, elle ne sentit aucun contact, sinon le vide. Ses yeux regardaient toujours en direction du lit. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda John.

Elizabeth regarda en direction du lit, elle était réveillée. Dieu, que c'était étrange de voir son corps s'animer et de n'être qu'une simple spectatrice.

- Le Docteur Weir va bien, répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

- Mais non! je ne vais pas bien! Pas bien du tout même! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était désemparée, personne la voyait ni l'entendait et en plus elle ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Phebus. Bizarre, se dit-elle, que je connaisse son nom…

- Le docteur Weir ne parle pas d'elle à la troisième personne, répondit John, méfiant.

- Elle a simplement été surpassée par les effets de l'empreinte.

- Equipe de sécurité à l'infirmerie.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Colonel... Caldwell, dit elle en articulant. Elle est en train d'émerger de ma conscience.

- Oh, nous y voilà encore! Dit Rodney.

- Et vous êtes...? demanda Sheppard.

- Je suis Phebus. Nous sommes une race d'explorateurs. Lors de notre

voyage de retour, notre vaisseau a été attaqué.

Elizabeth connaissait donc son nom…

- Par les Wraith? Interrogea Caldwell.

- Oui, mentit Phebus.

Elle mentait! En tout cas ses coéquipiers avaient l'air d'y croire dur comme fer. Docteur Weir savait qu'elle m'entait, elle avait peu à peu accès à ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas les Wraith qui l'avait attaqué. Elle essayait de ce concentrer… Il y avait un autre vaisseau…Juste avant que Phebus ne s'installe dans le caisson de stase… Et le docteur Weir était sûre que ce n'était pas un vaisseau wraith.

- Où est Elizabeth?

Cette phrase la fit sortir de ses pensés, ou plutôt des souvenirs de Phebus. C'était John qui avait posé cette question. Elizabeth se figea un instant, attendant de voir ce qu'allait dire cette Phebus.

- Elle est aussi là.

- Mais non! Je suis là! Vous ne m'entendez dons pas?

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, se postant devant tout le monde, personne ne réagissait à sa présence… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir? Elle paniquait de plus en plus et elle avait le pressentiment que ça n'irai pas en s'arrangeant. Elle était à présent à côté de Carson et de Rodney. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, toujours aucunes réponses…

- Docteur Weir? Dit le Colonel Caldwell.

Elizabeth se retourna en direction de lui, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à ça… Phebus fit mine de s'enfoncer dans le lit et dit:

- Oh! Oh, ça va, Carson. Je... je vais bien.

- Non, mais quelle comédienne! réagit Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth? Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez consciente de ça, mais il y a une autre, hum... dit John.

- Je sais. Son nom est Phebus.

- Vous paraissez relativement calme à propos de tout cela... répondit Rodney, méfiant.

- En fait, l'empreinte ne subsistera que quelques heures, expliqua Phebus. L'autre module... Phebus désire ardemment être présente quand il arrivera sur Atlantis.

Elizabeth se sentit un peu soulagée, elle ne restera que quelques heures dans cet état là. Et elle savait que c'était la vérité. Elle avait vraiment du mal à entrer dans les pensées de Phebus, comme si elle possédait une puissante barrière mentale.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le colonel Sheppard.

- Elle croit que c'est son mari.

- Son mari? S'étonna Caldwell.

- Il s'est échappé du vaisseau. Elle est certaine de cela et hum...Le flot d'émotion est...si intense.

Elle aurait pu être une sacrée comédienne, se dit Elizabeth.

- Je peux imaginer...déclara John.

- Non, non... Vous ne pouvez pas... affirma McKay.

Elizabeth sourit à la remarque de Rodney: il faisait allusion au petit séjour que Cadman avait fait dans sa tête.

- Non... je ne peux pas, répondit John.

- John, j'aimerais que vous essayiez. Phebus a une faveur à vous demander…

Phebus était à présent seule dans l'infirmerie: Carson lui avait demandé de se reposer jusqu'à ce que le deuxième caisson soit ramené sur Atlantis.

- Au fait, merci pour le compliment sur le fait que je serai une bonne actrice… Elizabeth, dit Phebus, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Vous m'entendez? demanda Elizabeth en rapprochant d'elle.

Elle passa sa main devant le visage de Phebus. Elle non plus ne la voyait pas.

- Bien sur, je suis dans votre corps après tout…

- Pourquoi avez vous mentit tout à l'heure?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

- Mais à qui parlez vous? demanda Carson, qui été apparu quelques secondes auparavant, poussant un fauteuil roulant.

- A personne, s'empressa de dire Phebus.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est prête pour ça? Interrogea Caldwell en voyant Phebus arriver dans le fauteuil.

Elizabeth alla se mettre aux côtés de Rodney, en face de John.

- Physiquement, elle va parfaitement bien, dit Carson, en repensant au moment où il avait vu Phebus parler toute seule. Par ailleurs, Elizabeth n'accepterait pas ça.

- Ah, l'Amour est une chose puissante, Carson, répondit Phebus.

- Vous êtes une incorrigible romantique, vous savez ça? Dit John, ne savant plus trop à qui il s'adressait, était-ce Elizabeth où Phebus?

- Vous en êtes un autre, sinon vous n'auriez jamais été d'accord, renchérit Phebus, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est vrai, ça…se dit Elizabeth en regardant John. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette requête? Peut-être que Phebus avait raison, qu'il était un romantique…Elle sourit à cette idée.

- Il est toujours en vie, affirma Carson.

Le caisson laissait à présent apparaître son occupant: un homme très âgé, portant un uniforme différent de celui de Phebus.

- La même chose que tout à l'heure. Les signes de vie sont aussi faibles que le premier. Si nous devons le faire, c'est maintenant.

- Je préfèrerais que cet alien inconscient ne soit pas blessé, dit Cadwell.

- Bien, répondit John en donnant son arme à Rodney.

John semblait hésiter…

- Colonel Sheppard. Vous devez être tout près du module pour que le transfert s'effectue.

- Oui, oui. Je sais.

- Pourtant vous ne bougez pas… dit Carson.

- Vous savez, ils étaient mari et femme. N'importe quoi peut arriver…

Phebus fit mine de reprendre le contrôle de son hôte. Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

- Je promets d'être raisonnable, Colonel.

- Bien, je suppose...que je vous reverrais plus tard.

- Amusez-vous bien, s'exclama Rodney.

John s'avança vers le caisson, prit une inspiration… Une lumière blanche apparue, comme pour Elizabeth. Mais cette fois ci, il ne tomba pas à la renverse. C'était peut-être du à sa condition physique. Elizabeth avait toujours eu horreur du sport…

- Laissez-lui un moment, ordonna Phebus.

John releva soudainement la tête.

Elizabeth était étonnée de ce qu'elle voyait: deux colonels Sheppard.

John était étonné de ce qu'il voyait: deux docteurs Weir.

- John?

- Elizabeth?

Ils avaient prononcé leur prénom en même temps. Il regarda sur le côté: il se voyait et il ressenti une sensation étrange et inconnue à cette vue.

- Mais…balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce que…

- Vous arrivez à me voir? coupa Elizabeth, soulagée.

- Oui, bien sur… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? dit-il en montrant les deux docteurs Weir et son autre «lui».

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Oubliant tous ceux qui étaient présents, elle continua, trop contente de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un:

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point se suis contente de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un.

- Depuis quand vous êtes dans cet état là?

- Depuis que j'ai été frappée par cet espèce de rayon, répondit-elle en montrant le caisson des yeux.

- Heureusement que Beckett a dit que c'était temporaire…

- Une dernière chance de dire au revoir à mon mari…dit Phebus, interrompant la discussion entre les deux leaders.

Phebus s'approcha dangereusement de Thalen et l'embrassa… Toute l'assistance fut ébranlée… Ainsi que John et Elizabeth, dont les regards se croisèrent brièvement avant de se détourner. John sentit une pointe de jalousie de faufiler en lui, il fut d'ailleurs très étonné de ressentir se sentiment. Elizabeth et John assistaient, incrédules, à la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

- Pouvons nous rester seuls? Demanda Phebus. Juste quelques minutes?

- Non, certainement pas, dit Caldwell

- Oh, ne soyez pas sans-cœur, répondit Carson, indigné.

- Ce sont deux adultes consentants, dit Rodney.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète, Docteur, continua le commandant du dédale.

- Le Colonel a raison, déclara Thalen.

- Le Dr. Weir est la responsable de ces installations.

- Je veux juste dire qu'il devrait y avoir un garde armé à la porte.

- Deux gardes. Un a chaque porte.

- J'ai déjà pris cette précaution. Ils sont juste là dehors, confirma Steven.

- Bien sûr qu'ils sont dehors, dit Phebus, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Thalen.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis se ils se séparèrent. Thalen passa en travers du «corps» de John et il en fut de même pour Phebus et Elizabeth. Des coups de paraliseurs fusaient de partout. La scène se passait à une vitesse ahurissante.

- Sécurité au labo 3! Hurla Caldwell dans sa radio, avant de recevoir un rayon paralysant tiré par Thalen.

Rodney était en train de tirer en direction de Thalen. Pour éviter les tirs de Rodney, instinctivement, John protégea Elizabeth, en voulant la pousser contre le mur. Elizabeth s'emmêla les pieds et tomba à la renverse.

- Rodney, arrêtez de tirer! C'est le Colonel Sheppard ! supplia Carson.

- Je suis désolé, je...

John avait réussit à ne pas tomber sur Elizabeth de tout son poids: il avait réussit à tomber sur les mains. Les mains de John encadraient la tête du docteur Weir. Le temps se ralentit. Leurs visages étaient prêts, dangereusement près. Ils pouvaient chacun sentir le souffle de l'autre. John sentait la cage thoracique d'Elizabeth se soulever ainsi que ses battements de cœur. A cette distance, il pouvait voir tous les détails de ses yeux verts. Ses yeux parcoururent brièvement son visage.

- Vous savez…hésitât Weir qui rompait le silence. Ils ne peuvent pas nous blesser.

- Désolé, c'est une déformation professionnelle, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant d'aider Elizabeth à se relever.

Phebus était devant Rodney, une arme braquée sur le scientifique. Il leva ses mains et reculait.

- Vous avez besoin de sérieux conseils matrimoniaux, déclara-t-il à l'intention de Phebus.

- Il n'est pas mon mari, c'est un ennemi. Lâchez votre arme!

Rodney obtempéra.

- Maintenant dites à la sécurité que tout va bien.

Carson se mit en travers en disant que c'était loin d'aller bien. Pour toute réponse, Phebus le paralysa sans hésitation. John et Elizabeth se précipitèrent vers le docteur. John voulut prendre son pouls: sa main traversa son corps. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers Elizabeth.

- On ne peut rien faire, dit-elle comme pour répondre à son regard.

- Ca comme sérieusement à m'agacer…

Il se relevèrent tous les deux et observaient la scène: Phebus tenait toujours en joug Rodney.

- Rodney!

- Sécurité, ici le Dr. Rodney McKay, dit-il dans sa radio. Tout va bien, ça n'a jamais était mieux. Euh, le Colonel Caldwell plaisantait quand il a dit ce qu'il a dit.

- Oh oubliez ça!

Rodney s'écroula par terre suite à la décharge qu'il avait subite. Phebus se baissa et prit la radio de McKay. Sheppard se jeta sur Phebus comme un rugbyman, mais le seul résultat qu'il obtenu, c'est le contact du sol. Elizabeth alla l'aider à se relever. John massait son épaule douloureuse.

- Plus têtu que vous je ne connais pas, dit Elizabeth.

- A part peut être vous! grogna John.

Phebus avait filé en disant que le Sheppard qui se baladait dans la cité n'était plus lui même, laissant derrière elle Carson, Rodney et Caldwell inconscients…

John regardait vers la porte où Thalen et Phebus s'étaient échappés.

- On s'est vraiment fait avoir, déclara John.

Il alla en direction de Weir et regarda les corps inertes sur le sol.

- Pourquoi avez vous accepté d'être l'hôte de Thalen, ça m'étonne beaucoup, dit Weir, perplexe. Je vous connaissait beaucoup plus méfiant.

Elle put lire la surprise sur le visage du colonel. Elle croisa les bras en attendant la réponse de John. La surprise se mua en gène.

- Hum…hésita John. C'est sans doute parce que vous me l'avez demandé.

- Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Phebus.

- J'avais pas le moyen de la savoir à l'époque! s'exclama-t-il.

- Calmez vous colonel, répondit Elizabeth en riant. De toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait. Peut-être que Phebus a raison.

- Raison à propos de quoi? se radoucit John.

- Non, rien. Laissez tombez…

Au moins, ils pouvaient se parler et se toucher, pensa John. Il repensa au moment où il était tombé sur Elizabeth. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser cette pensée avant de passer en revue la pièce. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçut que Caldwell avait repris conscience et que Teyla et Ronon étaient présent dans la pièce.

- Ici Caldwell. Le Dr. Weir et le Cl. Sheppard sont sous l'influence

D'entités extraterrestres. Dans la mesure du possible, maîtrisez les sans les tuer, dit Caldwell avec l'aide de sa radio.

- Nous pouvons les ramener rapidement, dit Ronon.

- Il y a une équipe médicale en route, déclara Teyla.

- Allez-y, dit Steven avant de se baisser vers Carson qui avait la main sur la tempe gauche.

L'équipe médicale d'urgence était repartie du labo 3. Les effets de l'étourdisseur n'étaient que temporaires sur nos trois hommes qui se dirigeaient à présent vers la salle de commande, suivis de près par Elizabeth et John.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il nous arrive? questionna Weir.

- Vous avez lu «et si c'était vrai» de marc Levy?

- Pardon? dit Elizabeth qui était surprise de cette question.

- «Et si c'était vrai»…

Elizabeth s'arrêta et regarda John, les yeux interrogateur. John s'arrêta lui aussi.

- C'est l'histoire d'une femme qui se retrouve dans le coma, reprit John. Son esprit se détache de son corps, ou sa conscience. Elle ne peut pas prendre les objets, et n'est vu que d'un seul homme…

- Hum…Marc Levy, dit Weir. Alors nous sommes des âmes? des consciences?

- Peut-être… Qui aurez crut ce cet écrivain n'avait finalement pas si tord?

- Et comment ça se termine?

- Bien. Je vous prêterai le bouquin, dit-il avant de reprendre sa marche vers la salle de commandes, suivit par Elizabeth.

- Monsieur, j'ai capté une conversation. Je pense que vous aimeriez écouter, dit le technicien.

- Passez la sur haut parleur.

Elizabeth et John étaient arrivés à destination. Ils se sentaient inutiles mais ils éprouvaient tous deux le besoin d'être dans la salle de

commandes.

- _C'est toi qui aime courir, dit une voix dans un haut parleur: c'était celle de Thalen. Mon vaisseau est tombé en panne de carburant avant que j'aie pu tirer une seule fois. _

- _C'était mon plan, dit Phebus, visiblement fière d'elle. _

- _Tu n'as jamais eu de plan. Tu voulais juste me voir mort._

- _Et je le veux toujours. En fait, je ne peux plus attendre pour voir la défaite sur ton visage. Juste une dernière fois._

- Et sadique en plus d'être une sauvageonne cette Phebus, déclara John.

Elizabeth le regarda un instant avant de se concentrer sur cette conversation.

- _Tu veux dire ma tête lorsque tu as éperonné mon vaisseau, pour être sur qu'aucun de nous deux ne gagnerait? Répliqua Thalen. C'était de la haine, pas une défaite, Phebus. _

- _Est-ce une façon de parler à ta femme! Thalen? Cours tant que tu veux, quand je te trouverais, tu mourras._

- Hé bien, ils vont tout droit vers le divorce, déclara Carson.

- Tout ça n'est qu'une ruse. En fait, je doute fortement que nous n'ayons jamais parlé au Dr. Weir, dit Cadwell.

- C'est un transfert remarquable, je vous l'accorde, répondit Rodney.

- D'après ce que nous entendons, ce sont deux pilotes de chasse qui ignorent que leur guerre est finie, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est pire que ça. Ils savent tout de la cité. L'agencement, les systèmes de défense, comment accéder aux armes, continua le scientifique.

- Nous devons juste trouver un moyen de les arrêter sans trop blesser leurs hôtes.

- _Sans trop blesser_...dit Rodney en insistant sur ces mots. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Hé bien, manifestement, la force sera nécessaire, affirma le colonel avant de partir en laissant Carson et Rodney, plus qu'inquiets.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrivera s'ils s'entre tue…demanda Weir qui avait entendu les dernières paroles de Cadwell. Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

John était en face du technicien et de son ordinateur. Ses yeux étaient plissés sous l'effet de la concentration. L'index et le majeur joints, cherchant à toucher l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Elizabeth le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

- Sheppard?

Il réessaya encore et encore: ses doigts traversaient inexorablement l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- John? s'exclama Elizabeth.

- Argh…ça ne marche pas… dit-il une voix dépitée.

- C'est peut-être parce que vous ne vous appelez pas Patrick Swayze.

Il cessa de s'acharner sur l'écran et se redressa.

- Patrick Swayze…continua Weir, se sentant obligée. Vous savez…Le film Ghost…Avec Demi Moore et Whoopi Goldberg…

- Hum… je ne connais pas…

- Vous ne connaissez pas ce film? s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Vous ne connaissait pas «et si c'était vrai»…Et ça fini bien?

Elle se rappela de la fin et ne préféra pas répondre.

- Je vous prêterai le film.

- Contactez les équipes à l'extérieur. Dites leur que toutes les activités de la porte sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous passons en alerte rouge, déclara Caldwell.

Rodney et Carson était devant l'écran qui indiquait différents points blancs qui montraient une présence humaine.

- Je pense que j'ai localisé l'un d'entre eux près de la chambre du générateur, dit Rodney.

Soudain toutes les lumières s'éteignirent…

- Oh, vous plaisantez? S'écria McKay.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Carson.

- Toute la cité est plongée dans le noir! Répondit Rodney.

John entendit soupirer Elizabeth. Il l'observa le docteur qui regardait en direction de McKay. John ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa beauté, une fois de plus.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Non. Des entités possèdent nos corps en voulant s'entre-tuer. Je ne suis pas très rassurée.

- Ils vont arriver à les stopper, affirma John. J'ai confiance en eux.

- Moi aussi…Mais…Elle lui en veut vraiment… J'arrive à ressentir la haine qu'elle a envers lui. Moi même je n'ai jamais éprouvé un taux de haine aussi élevé. Thalen a du lui faire quelque chose de terrible.

- Ce sont des ennemis.

- J'ai l'intuition que c'est encore pire que ça. Et si Thalen arrive à tuer Phebus, ou l'inverse? Et si ne reste que l'un de nous deux à la fin de cette traque?

Elle marqua une pause, imaginant un instant les sentiments qu'elle éprouverai alors si Phebus tuerai Thalen…Elle expira et évita le regard de John. Lui, en revanche ne la quittait pas de yeux. Et il s'interdit de penser à cette éventualité.

- Ecoutez…Faites moi confiance. Ils y arriveront. Ils ne les laisseront pas se tuer. Et puis, d'abord, nous sommes trop important dans ce projet.

Il avait dit ça uniquement pour décrocher un sourire de sa part. Et il l'obtint. Un beau sourire de dessinait sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Il leva un sourcil, fier de lui.

- Je veux que vous alliez restaurer les systèmes principaux dans la chambre du générateur Docteur, dit Caldwell.

- Je devrais y aller aussi. Les Marines sont peut-être blessés, déclara Carson.

- Exactement! Les Marines sont peut-être blessés. Nous ne pouvons pas aller là bas, répondit McKay, fidèle à lui même.

- J'envoie deux de mes hommes avec vous en cas de besoin.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que Sheppard n'est pas tapi là, en embuscade quelque part?

- Parce qu'il n'essaye pas de nous tuer, il essaye de tuer le Dr. Weir, intervint Carson.

- Oh, c'est beaucoup plus réconfortant! Hurla Rodney.

- Ce n'est pas une requête Docteur Mc Kay! cria Caldwell.

- Bien, la bonne nouvelle c'est que le ZPM est toujours intact, dit Rodney en examinant le ZPM.

John et Elizabeth avaient suivit Carson et Rodney. Le silence avait régné durant tout le chemin. La cité était dans le noir et le soleil s'était couché il y avait quelques heures, ne facilitant pas leur travail.

- Et la mauvaise? Dit la voix de Caldwell, un peu déformée par la radio.

- Et bien, le système de contrôle a été endommagé par des tirs d'armes très bien placés, répondit le scientifique.

- Dans combien de temps ce sera de nouveau opérationnel?

- Je viens juste d'arriver! Je n'en ai aucune idée! Reprit-il, d'un ton pas très courtois.

- Dites-le dès que vous pourrez, termina le colonel.

Carson était en train de soigner les deux gardes massacrés et Rodney se mettait au travail. Elizabeth se dirigea vers la fenêtre et posa son regard vers l'océan. John l'observait, il savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. La réflexion qu'elle avait fait auparavant tournait dans se tête. _Et si ne reste que l'un de nous deux à la fin de cette traque?_ Avait-elle dit. Sheppard savait au fond de lui qu'il supporterai mal, voire très mal qu'il arrive quelque chose à Elizabeth. Et il avait l'intime conviction que c'était réciproque. Elle sentit qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

- Je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas de balcon ici, dit-elle.

Il ne dit rien. Il posa aussi son regard vers l'océan. Il entendait Rodney taper sur son ordinateur. Il le regarda.

- Rodney a bien dit que «nos occupants» avaient accès à tous nos souvenirs, à notre mémoire? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Où voulez vous en venir?

- Je veux dire que ça marche dans le sens inverse. J'ai depuis peu accès à des fragments de ses souvenirs, de ses pensées.

- Ca ne nous servira à rien…

- On pourrait les raisonner…

Pour une fois, la situation était inversée: c'était Sheppard qui voulait jouer les diplomates.

- Je doute qu'on puisse. Phebus veux de tout son être tuer Thalen.

- Ecoutez moi…Je voudrai que vous vous concentrer sur elle, peut être que vous pourrez établir un lien.

- Pourquoi moi? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est toujours moi qui doit me concentrer pour faire marcher la technologie des anciens, chacun son tour, dit-il sur un ton faussement sérieux.

- D'accord, mais vous essayerez après moi.

- Marché conclut.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa respiration, laissa ses pensées se diriger vers Phebus. Après quelques instants, elle se sentie tomber. Un tourbillon de pensées, des paroles se bouscula dans sa tête. John voyait ses yeux bouger à travers ses paupières clauses. Le flot était tellement intense que le contact se rompit. Les yeux du docteur Weir s'ouvrirent brusquement.

- ca va? Demanda John.

- Oui, répondit-elle en reprenant sa respiration. C'est si…intense. Il faut que je réessaie.

John hocha la tête et Weir fermait ses yeux de nouveau. Le même flot tourbillonnait en elle. Elle se focalisa sur le sentiment de haine que Phebus ne cessait d'éprouver. Elle était dans les souvenirs de Phebus. Phebus avait saboté la réserve de carburant de Thalen. Soudain une détonation se fit entendre: la coque de son vaisseau était percée. Il s'affolait devant la réserve d'oxygène qui s'échappait par les différentes fissures de la coque. Elle se dirigea vers le caisson. Elle jeta un regard sur son scanneur: le vaisseau de Thalen n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Elle saisit sa radio, se brancha sur la fréquence de Thalen.

- ici Phebus, tu m'entends Thalen?

- Merci d'avoir saboté mon vaisseau, cria-t-il.

- Mais tu mérites dix fois plus.

- Laisse moi rire! Tu croyais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir? Ma petite Phebus comme tu es pathétique!

- Tu me le paiera Thalen, dit-elle d'un ton haineux, en s'installant dans le caisson.

- _Tu es la seule personne qui compte_, dit Thalen d'un ton faux, reprenant ce qu'il avait dit il y avait quelques jours.

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure…

- Tu sais comment ça va se passer maintenant? n'est-ce pas?

- Nous allons nous mettre dans nos caissons…

- Exactement.

- Et poursuivre notre combat…

- Rendez-vous dans une autre vie, dit-il

Phebus traquait toujours Thalen dans les couloirs de la cité lorsqu'elle avait ressentie que Elizabeth avait eu accès à ses souvenirs. Dès qu'elle avait put, elle avait coupé la transmission.

- Elizabeth?

Elle reprit ses esprits.

- Oh mon dieu…Ils étaient…amants.

- Phebus et Thalen?

- Oui, enfin, c'était à sens unique. Thalen était un agent double. Il a séduit Phebus pour avoir des renseignements…Il prenait son temps pour avoir la confiance de Phebus. La guerre durait depuis un demi siècle, alors quelques mois en plus pour avoir sa confiance et ainsi que de précieux renseignements…C'était une bonne affaire. Elle s'en est aperçut, mais c'était trop tard. Elle aimait sincèrement Thalen.

- L'amour s'est visiblement transformé en haine.

- Visiblement…répéta-t-elle. Ecoutez, je suis sûre que je peux la localiser. Ca ne servira peut-être à pas grand chose mais bon…

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour la troisième fois. Elle se concentra sur Phebus qui était sûrement en train d'arpenter la cité à la recherche de Thalen. Soudain, elle disparue sous les yeux de John.

- Elizabeth?

Elizabeth était dans un escalier et Phebus était juste à côté d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas: elle avait réussit. Phebus était arrivé en haut et regardait des gardes qui passaient en contre bas, elle n'avait pas été repérée.

- Phebus, est-ce que vous m'entendez?

- Oui, ça faisait un moment que je ne vous ai pas entendu docteur. Et je dois dire que je ne me réjouis pas de vous entendre.

Elle fit comme ci elle n'avait pas entendu cette remarque.

- Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié votre visite dans mes souvenirs.

- C'était donc bien vous qui avez coupé le contact…

- Je n'aime guère que quelqu'un fouille dans mes souvenirs.

- Ecoutez…

- Non, stop! Je sais ce que vous allez dire, ne vous fatiguez pas à essayer de me raisonner.

- Comment ça ce fait que vous avez plus facilement accès à mes souvenirs que moi aux vôtres?

- Parce que j'ai suivit un entraînement spécial, comme tous ceux de ma nation.

- Votre nation est morte depuis longtemps!

- Justement, c'est parce que ma nation est morte que je veux tuer le dernier ennemi.

- Il n'y a pas que cette raison.

- J'ai reçu l'ordre de le tuer juste après que je me suis aperçu que c'était un agent double doublé d'un salopard.

- Il vous a dit qu'il vous aimait…

- La ferme! De toute façon je vais le tuer et peut importe les sentiments que vous avez pour lui.

Phebus se mit à courir de long des couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus la voix du docteur Weir. Elizabeth se concentra pour retrouver Phebus: rien à faire, elle avait définitivement coupé le lien entres elles.

- Elizabeth? Comment ça c'est passé?

Elle avait réussit à réapparaître dans la salle des ZPM.

- Mal, je ne peux plus établir le contact avec elle. Elle a été entraînée pour ce genre de situation.

- Un entraînement psychologique?

- A l'évidence.

- Vous avez réussit à la raisonner.

- Non. Mais peut être que vous pourrez le raisonner, lui.

- Je vais essayer.

- oh, non! s'écria John, qui se précipita vers Ronon qui était sur le sol, une balle dans le ventre.

Thalen s'avança vers le runner avec l'étourdisseur braqué sur lui.

- Désolé mon pote. Le plan n'a pas fonctionné. Elle s'est enfuie parce ce que la seule chose que j'avais c'était cette stupide petite chose, dit Thalen avant de jeter l'étourdisseur. Au moins vous n'êtes plus sur mon chemin.

- Espèce de malade? Espèce de fils de…hurla John à Thalen.

- Vous n'êtes pas...répondit Ronon qui souffrait.

- ...pas Sheppard, non!

John était en train de crier à en perdre haleine. Il avait dit toutes les injures qu'il connaissait. Il battait l'air avec rage: les coups de poings destinés à Thalen n'avaient aucuns effets.

- Mais je vais vous dire : il est en train de crier dans ma tête, d'une façon que vous ne croiriez pas. Une équipe médicale à l'intersection du cargo sud. Vous avez un homme à terre, dit Thalen dans la radio.

- Alors? dit une voix féminine.

John était de nouveau avec Elizabeth.

- Il a touché Ronon…Mais il a appelé une équipe médicale…et j'ai perdu le contact.

- Alors lui aussi il a fait un entraînement spécial.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Qu'est-ce ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda-t-elle.

- Au lieu de leur courir après eux avec ses satanés pistolets, pourquoi n'essayez vous pas de leurs parler? Intervint Carson qui parlait avec Caldwell par la radio.

- On a déjà essayé, dit John, comme si Carson allait lui répondre.

- Et pour leur dire quoi? Demanda Caldwell.

- Je ne sais pas, juste les retenir. Nous savons que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Dr. Weir et le Cl. Sheppard ne redeviennent eux-mêmes.

- Oui, je vais prendre ça en considération Dr. Pendant ce temps, je pense que vous devriez retourner à l'infirmerie. Je vous envoie un patient.

- Bien. J'y vais.

- Rodney…Je pourrais avoir besoin de lumière là-bas.

- J'y travaille…

- Bien sûr... c'est maintenant qu'ils s'allument, soupira-t-il.

McKay avait réussit à alimenter la cité via le ZPM.

Elizabeth et John avaient assisté à l'opération de Ronon. Beckett avait enfin terminé. Et bien sûr les lumières ne se rallumèrent que lorque Carson avait achevé sa chirurgie.

- Ok, on le passe au scanner. Je veux m'assurer que je n'ai pas manqué des tissus endommagés. Beau travail tout le monde, complimenta Carson.

Les infirmiers mirent Ronon en salle de réveil et rangèrent la salle d'opération.

- Et si on allait en salle des commandes? proposa John.

- Ça nous ne sera pas d'un grand remède, soupira Elizabeth.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je souhaite y aller.

Une alarme se déclencha et toutes les portes de la cité se fermèrent. Elizabeth et John étaient toujours dans l'infirmerie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demanda-t-il.

Tout le personnel médical était bloqué à l'infirmerie.

- Au moins on a un avantage: on peut jouer au passe murailles, dit John.

- Et l'inconvénient c'est que personne ne peut ni nous entendre, ni nous voir, renchérit Elizabeth.

- Exact, mais on peut s'y rendre quand même. Pour cela, il faut se concentrer sur la salle des commandes.

Il ferma les yeux et imagina que la salle des commandes était autour de lui. Elizabeth n'avait pas fermé les yeux, elle l'observait. Les sourcils froncés, sa concentration était au maximum. Pourtant il sentait que quelqu'un le regardait, il rouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise par John et n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux afin qu'il croit qu'elle se concentrait elle aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, rien, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Le visage d'Elizabethvira au rouge : elle était honteuse de s'être fait prendre ainsi, comme une adolescente. Le militaire prit une grande inspiration et ferma une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci Elizabeth ne se fit pas prier. Elle imagina l'atmosphère familière de la salle des commandes. Sheppard ouvra discrètement un œil: Elizabeth se concentrait. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du colonel.

Ils étaient arrivés à bon port. Mais les événements prenaient une tournure que personne n'aurait prédit il y a quinze heures de cela, alors que le caisson de Thalen faisait route vers Atlantis. McKay était en train de s'affoler sur son ordinateur afin de pourvoir contourner les codes de Weir. Nos deux fantômes étaient devant Rodney et attendait, toujours passifs par rapport aux actions qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux.

- _Maintenant qui sait quel genre d'ennuis je pourrais causer avec le système de survie pendant que j'attends?_ dit la voix de Phebus à travers la radio. _Ou peut-être vais-je seulement envoyer un signal aux Wraith, comme vous l'avez fait._

Elizabeth se pencha vers McKay, désespérée à l'idée que Phebus mette à sac la cité ainsi que tous ses occupants.

- McKay, mon code est 15 68 24 68 49 84 35 79, je répète 15 68 24 68 84 35 79. Vous pourrez l'empêcher de…

Elle sentit une main se poser entre ses deux omoplates.

- Elizabeth, dit John d'une voix douce.

Sa main était toujours posée sur son dos.

- Que voulez-vous? Demanda Caldwell.

Elle se releva doucement et déglutit difficilement.

- _Je veux Sheppard. _

Son regard se posa sur le visage de John qui hochait la tête l'air de dire: laissez tomber, il n'y a rien à faire…

- Eh bien, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous?

Sa main glissa jusqu'à la moitié de son dos avant qu'il la retire.

- _Ne jouez pas avec moi, Caldwell. En dernier recours, je peux tuer Weir. _

A cette phrase, le cœur de John se serra. _Je peux tuer Weir…_ Il tressaillit à cette idée.

- _Quand vous l'aurez, contactez-moi_, acheva Phebus.

John regardait toujours Elizabeth dans les yeux. Jamais Elizabeth n'avait montré son désespoir de cette façon. D'habitude elle se débrouillait pour le cacher tout au fond d'elle même. Elle l'avait appris depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis.

- hé… dit-il d'une voix douce afin de capter de nouveau le regard d'Elizabeth qu'il avait perdu depuis plusieurs secondes.

Il lui tendit sa main dans l'intention qu'elle la prenne.

- Venez, il y a un balcon ici.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Elle sentit sa main chaude rentrer au contact de la sienne qui était froide. Elle se laissa guider à travers la pièce pour arriver sur le balcon. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la rambarde. Elle demanda du regard pourquoi il avait agit ainsi.

- Tout à l'heure vous regrettez la présence d'un balcon, voilà qui est fait, expliqua-t-il en montrant le balcon, las bras grand ouverts. Il me semble que vous les affectionnez tout particulièrement.

Pour toute réponse, un sourire faible de façonna sur ses lèvres.

- Ecoutez, sa vous ronge plus qu'autre chose de rester là, à regarder les choses se passer…

- A juste titre répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Dieux sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire à la cité et à ses occupants…

_Et à vous…_ne put s'empêcher de penser. Elle imagina la sensation du vent sur son visage, comme elle a envie que ce vent, qu'elle ne parvint à sentir sur ses joues, balaye tous ses tracas…

- Etant donné que nous pouvons rien faire, rien changer à tout ce qui se passe, et si on en profitait? suggéra-t-il.

Elle ne fit pas entièrement surprise de sa proposition. Elle croisa les bras.

- Que suggérez vous dans ce cas?

- Donnez moi vos mains, dit-il.

Elle l'interrogea du regard. Il ne lui répondit pas. John saisit ses mains, toujours aussi froides. Il les réchauffa en frottant les dos de ses mains avec ses pouces. Elizabeth ne fut pas insensible à cette attention. Ses mains étaient chaudes et douces à la fois et les longs doigts d'Elizabeth se mêlèrent aux siens.

- Concentrez vous sur mes mains et tacher de ne pas perdre le contact.

- Pourquoi?

- Je vous emmène quelque part.

- Où?

Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Elizabeth ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le contact de ses mains sur les siennes.

Elle crut un instant qu'elle était arrivée en plein milieu de l'océan, elle panique un peu et referma encore plus l'étreinte de ses mains sur celles de John.

- Hé… du calme Elizabeth, dit John en sentant son stress.

Elle le regarda un instant et se retourna: la cité était derrière elle. John l'avait emmenée sur l'aile ouest de la cité, tout au bout de la jetée. Lorsqu'elle regardait devant elle, il n'y avait que l'océan à perte de vue. Ce panorama lui donna presque le vertige. Elle recula de quelques pas.

- C'est ici que je viens…quand j'ai un moment, dit John.

- C'est magnifique.

Elle regarda en direction de la tour de la salle de commandes.

- C'était donc vous que j'avais vu depuis la salle des commandes, dit elle. Il y a quelques jours.

- C'est fort probable.

Il en était sur puisqu'il avait vu lui aussi Elizabeth, mais il ne préféra ne rien dire. Il la regarda avec un sourire mesquin et s'assit par terre. Elle détourna le regard de la salle des commandes en oubliant le tumulte qui pouvait y régner. John était assis par terre et tapota le sol de sa main droite pour inciter Elizabeth à le rejoindre. Elle ne fit pas prier. Ils avaient essayé de reprendre plusieurs fois le contact avec Thalen et Phebus, mais rien y faisait: ils s'étaient coupés d'eux et de façon hermétique. Ils avaient fini par laisser tomber et ils étaient maintenant assit l'un à côté de l'autre en regardant l'océan.

- C'est étrange comme sensations, déclara Elizabeth au bout d'un certain moment. Je ne sens pas le vent sur mon visage, je ne ressens pas le besoin de boire ni de manger…je ne sens pas le contact du sol sur ma main, termina-t-elle en regardant sa main posée à plat à côté du colonel.

La main de John se rapprocha et se posa sur la sienne

- Mais ça on peut le sentir, répondit John.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Elizabeth se rapprocha de John et il lui offrit son épaule et posa son bras sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth. Ses cheveux ondulés chatouillaient son coup, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle dans un souffle. Moralement.

Il ne répondit pas. Elizabeth et se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, comme jamais auparavant.

- Est-ce que vous regrettez d'avoir participer à cette expédition? continua Elizabeth.

Il fut surprit de cette question.

- La plupart du temps, non, répondit-il. Et vous, demanda-t-il gentiment.

- J'ai renoncé à beaucoup en participant à ce projet, comme la plupart des membres de la cité. A des moments je sature et je m'interdis à le montrer à quiconque.

_Sauf ce soir_, pensa-t-elle.

Elizabeth avait enlevé sa carapace devant John. Il était très touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Aucuns mots ne purent sortirent de sa bouche, il se contenta de passer sa main dans le dos d'Elizabeth pour l'apaiser.

- Vous savez ce que je me suis promis avant de prendre la tête de cette expédition?

Il hocha la tête de façon négative. Des larmes montaient aux yeux d'Elizabeth. La main de Sheppard s'arrêta.

- De ne jamais m'attacher à quelqu'un…de façon significative, dit-elle d'une voix plus que fragile en ne quittant pas Sheppard des yeux.

Il n'avait plus en face de lui la diplomate, le docteur Weir, mais Elizabeth, une femme plus fragile que ne l'aurait pensé. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire le transperça. Il regarda une larme naître dans les yeux d'Elizabeth, suivit son trajet sur sa joue et la regarda mourir sur son menton. Elle avait la tête baissée.

- Et j'ai échouée, finit-elle.

John ne pouvait pas la laisser dans un tel désespoir. Il releva son menton à l'aide de son index, chercha à capter son regard.

- Promettre de telle chose est pire que tout…

Il avait prit sa tête entre sa main et essuyait le tracé de la larme qui avait coulée auparavant. Elizabeth appuya sa tête sur la main de John et la main d'Elizabeth se posa sur celle de John qui était sur sa joue. Elle pencha un peu plus sa tête, d'autres larmes coulèrent. John faisait approcher la tête d'Elizabeth grâce à sa main. Leurs visages se rapprochaient petit à petit. John lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui murmura:

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu pleures…

Elle hocha la tête de façon négative et un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle posa à son tour une main derrière la tête de John. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur sa joue, comme si il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir. Elle leva sa tête et les lèvres de John frôlèrent le coin de sa bouche. La chaleur de ses lèvres resta sur sa joue et elle sentait son souffle chaud. Leur visage n'avait jamais étaient aussi près. La limite va être franchit d'un instant à l'autre. Une limite qu'Elizabeth s'était imposée, une limite que John n'avait jamais osé franchir. Elle ne pleurait plus et John avait effacé ses larmes dans le sens figuré comme dans le sens propre. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent plusieurs fois avant de se toucher réellement. Ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux afin de profiter de chaque instant, de chaque battement de cœur. Leur baiser devint plus fort et plus profond. Ils ne se séparèrent que au bout d'un long moment, mais tout en restant près l'un de l'autre. Leurs fronts étaient en contact.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal, chuchota John.

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth captura ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Elle se recroquevilla à côté de John, qui la prit dans ses bras forts et plein de réconfort. Ses mains se lièrent comme l'avaient fait leurs lèvres.

Elle crut un instant qu'elle était arrivée en plein milieu de l'océan, de panique elle referma encore plus l'étreinte de ses mains sur celles de John.

- Hé… du calme Elizabeth, dit John en sentant son stress.

Elle le regarda un instant et se retourna: la cité était derrière elle. John l'avait emmenée sur l'aile ouest de la cité, tout au bout de la jetée. Lorsqu'elle regardait devant elle, il n'y avait que l'océan à perte de vue. Ce panorama lui donna presque le vertige. Elle recula de quelques pas.

- C'est ici que je viens…quand j'ai un moment, dit John.

- C'est magnifique.

Elle regarda en direction de la tour de la salle de commandes.

- C'était donc vous que j'avais vu depuis la salle des commandes, dit elle. Il y a quelques jours.

- C'est fort probable.

Il en était sur puisqu'il avait vu lui aussi Elizabeth, mais il ne préféra ne rien dire. Il la regarda avec un sourire mesquin et s'assit par terre. Elle détourna le regard de la salle des commandes en oubliant le tumulte qui pouvait y régner. John était assis par terre et tapota le sol de sa main droite pour inciter Elizabeth à le rejoindre. Elle ne se fit pas prier. Ils avaient essayé de reprendre plusieurs fois le contact avec Thalen et Phebus, mais rien y faisait: ils s'étaient coupés d'eux et de façon hermétique. Ils avaient fini par laisser tomber et ils étaient maintenant assit l'un à côté de l'autre en regardant l'océan.

- C'est étrange comme sensations, déclara Elizabeth au bout d'un certain moment. Je ne sens pas le vent sur mon visage, je ne ressens pas le besoin de boire ni de manger…je ne sens pas le contact du sol sur ma main, termina-t-elle en regardant sa main posée à plat à côté du colonel.

La main de John se rapprocha et se posa sur la sienne

- Mais ça on peut le sentir, répondit John.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Elizabeth se rapprocha de John et il lui offrit son épaule et posa son bras sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth. Ses cheveux ondulés chatouillaient son coup, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle dans un souffle. Moralement.

Il ne répondit pas. Elizabeth et se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, comme jamais auparavant.

- Est-ce que vous regrettez d'avoir participer à cette expédition? continua Elizabeth.

Il fut surprit de cette question.

- La plupart du temps, non, répondit-il. Et vous, demanda-t-il gentiment.

- J'ai renoncé à beaucoup en participant à ce projet, comme la plupart des membres de la cité. A des moments je sature et je m'interdis à le montrer à quiconque.

_Sauf ce soir_, pensa-t-elle.

Elizabeth avait enlevé sa carapace devant John. Il était très touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Aucuns mots ne purent sortirent de sa bouche, il se contenta de passer sa main dans le dos d'Elizabeth pour l'apaiser.

- Vous savez ce que je me suis promis avant de prendre la tête de cette expédition? continua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête de façon négative. Des larmes montaient aux yeux d'Elizabeth. La main de Sheppard s'arrêta.

- De ne jamais m'attacher à quelqu'un…de façon significative, dit-elle d'une voix plus que fragile en ne quittant pas Sheppard des yeux.

Il n'avait plus en face de lui la diplomate, le docteur Weir, mais Elizabeth, une femme plus fragile que il ne l'aurait pensé. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire le transperça. Il regarda une larme naître dans les yeux d'Elizabeth, suivit son trajet sur sa joue et la regarda mourir sur son menton. Elle avait la tête baissée.

- Et j'ai échouée, finit-elle.

John ne pouvait pas la laisser dans un tel désespoir. Il releva son menton à l'aide de son index, chercha à capter son regard.

- Promettre de telle chose est pire que tout…

Il avait prit sa tête entre sa main et essuyait le tracé de la larme de son pouce qui avait coulée auparavant. Elizabeth appuya sa tête sur la main de cet homme et la main d'Elizabeth se posa sur celle de John qui était sur sa joue. Elle pencha un peu plus sa tête, d'autres larmes coulèrent. John faisait approcher la tête d'Elizabeth grâce à sa main. Leurs visages se rapprochaient petit à petit. John lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui murmura:

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que vous pleurez…

Elle hocha la tête de façon négative et un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle posa à son tour une main derrière la tête de John. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme si il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir. Elle leva sa tête et les lèvres de John frôlèrent le coin de sa bouche. La chaleur de ses lèvres resta sur sa joue et elle sentait son souffle chaud. Leur visage n'avait jamais étaient aussi près. La limite va être franchit d'un instant à l'autre. Une limite qu'Elizabeth s'était imposée, une limite que John n'avait jamais osé franchir. Elle ne pleurait plus et John avait effacé ses larmes tant dans le sens figuré que dans le sens propre. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent plusieurs fois avant de se toucher réellement. Ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux afin de profiter de chaque instant, de chaque battement de cœur. Leur baiser devint plus fort et plus profond. Ils ne se séparèrent que au bout d'un long moment, mais tout en restant près l'un de l'autre. Leurs fronts étaient en contact.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal, chuchota John.

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth captura ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Elle se recroquevilla à côté de John, qui la prit dans ses bras forts et plein de réconfort. Ses mains se lièrent comme l'avaient fait leurs lèvres.

Rodney avait enfin réussit à casser les codes de Phebus. Elle avait menacé de répandre un gaz mortel aux occupants de la dans la cité si Teyla ne tuait pas Thalen sur le champs. Phebus hurla de rage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son plan avait échoué et parti à la recherche de Thalen. Teyla était soulagée: elle n'avait plus à tuer John. Le colonel Cadwell avait rappelé tout le monde pour capturer Phebus. Thalen avait les mains et les pieds liés et Teyla était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsque Thalen lui dit:

- Teyla! Allez, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça.

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Je ne la laisserai pas vous faire de mal.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point elle est déterminée. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser gagner, dit-il.

- Il commence à convulser, dit Teyla dans sa radio.

Phebus courait dans les couloirs poursuivit par des soldats. Elle se retourna et tira sur eux avant de poursuivre sa route vers Thalen et Teyla.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? paniqua Elizabeth.

Eux aussi avaient entendu les coups de feu. Ils s'étaient relevés et John disparaissait et réapparaissait comme s'il y avait des interférences.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Un cri sorti du plus profond de sa gorge, ce qui terrifia encore plus Elizabeth. John tomba à genoux. Elizabeth se baissa pour essayer de le relever, mais un autre cri retentissa.

_Phebus a réussit son plan_, se dit-elle.

- Je suis en train de disparaître…

- Non! hurla-t-elle.

Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à le relever, cet effort lui arracha une grimace. Ils étaient agenouillés face à face.

- Non…je ne veux pas que vous partiez…murmura Elizabeth.

Il caressa le visage d'Elizabeth.

- Résistez leur! hurla-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas…

Son corps se faisait plus transparent en plus de ses convulsions.

- Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie…dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit pas. Ils se contentèrent de se prendre dans les bras. Ils essayaient d'arrêter le temps, de profiter de cet instant, mais le temps coulait entre ses doigts sans pouvoir le retenir. Elizabeth sentait de moins en moins la présence de John dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Les bras d'Elizabeth se refermèrent dans le vide. Des larmes embuèrent sa vue et elle hurla, c'était un cri inhumain.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Tout se bouscula dans sa tête. Il ressentait encore la douleur des convulsions. Il se souvenait de cette traque sans fin contre Phebus et cette course contre la montre pour l'empêcher de répandre le gaz dans la cité. Rien de ce qui c'était passé avec Elizabeth ne lui revint en mémoire, comme si son cerveau était bloqué. Sa vue redevint claire.

- Teyla?

- Est-ce vraiment vous? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous ne me croirez jamais, alors...je ne vais même pas essayer, se résigna-t-il.

Teyla était agenouillée devant lui. Il manquait quelque chose à cette histoire, il en était convaincu, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

- Ecartez-vous de lui et mettez-vous contre le mur, ordonna la voix de Phebus.

- Il est inconscient, mentit Teyla.

Il ferma les yeux et saisit l'étourdisseur que Teyla lui avait donné.

- Je ne sais pas combien de balles il me reste dans cette chose, sinon je vous aurais déjà tiré dessus! J'ai dit écartez-vous!

La jeune athosienne lui fit face, les mains en l'air.

- Inconscient ou pas, je veux voir son visage, dit-elle en souriant, heureuse de sa victoire.

John se redressa et la paralysa. Phebus s'écroula par terre: tout était fini. Teyla mit un coup de pied dans l'arme que tenait John pour qu'il la lâche. L'équipe du major Lorne était arrivée.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il

- Oui. C'est fini.

- Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps. On a été bloqués dans ce foutu couloir pendant deux heures.

- Appelez une équipe médicale et faites les emmener à l'infirmerie, demanda-elle au major.

- Entendu. Ici Lorne. J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale, dit-t-il dans sa radio.

- Comment saviez-vous que c'était moi? Demanda John.

- Je ne le sais toujours pas. Gardez ses mains attachées jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Beckett vous dise qu'il l'est.

- Si vous ne saviez pas, pourquoi m'avoir donné l'étourdisseur?

- Parce que vous lui auriez tiré dessus dans les deux cas, répondit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Elizabeth tomba sur les genoux sont corps convulsait lui aussi. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que John avait disparut. Elle n'était pas parvenue à ce rendre dans la salle de commandes: elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Elle cria: la douleur était fulgurante. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il lui arrivait la même chose qu'à John, avaient-ils été contraints de tuer Phebus? Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir tellement son corps se convulsait. Puis petit à petit elle se sentie disparaître…

- Bonjour…

Cette voix masculine la fit sortir de son sommeil. Une foule d'événements tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Des morceaux de cette chasse à l'homme se matérialisa dans sa tête: des choses que Phebus avait dit à Thalen, le moment où elle avait menacé de répandre ce gaz mortel… Elle sentait qu'il manquait des pièces au puzzle, mais elle ignorait lesquelles. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé sur l'aile ouest de la cité.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix soulagée que ce cauchemar soit enfin terminé.

Elle se redressa dans son lit… Les courbatures lui faisait mal partout dans son corps: Phebus ne l'avait pas ménagée.

- Je Ne Sais Plus Son Nom est restée coincée là-dedans un bon bout de temps, répondit John.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle...?

- Vers le milieu de la nuit. Sans ménagement, coupa le colonel.

Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien et lui non plus. Juste la sensation d'avoir été enfermé dans son propre corps.

- Oui, et bien, c'était... le plus étrange des sentiments, vous savez? Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de hurler à tout le monde mais rien de ce que je voulais ne sortait de ma bouche.

- Je sais. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Particulièrement quand vous avez tiré sur Ronon.

- Oh mon Dieu! Mais je n'étais pas...

- Je sais. Je sais, s'empressa-t-il de dire. C'était elle.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Il va bien. Teyla et Rodney viennent d'aller le voir en réanimation.

- Est-ce qu'ils croient que vous êtes... vous? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Pour être honnête, je pense que les seuls qui y croient à 100 sont Beckett... vous...

- ... et moi.

Le colonel Caldwell était arrivé dans l'infirmerie.

- En fait, je peux dire sans me tromper que je sais comment vous vous sentez.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Merci, Colonel, pour avoir gardé cette situation potentiellement explosive sous contrôle, remercia Weir.

- Oui, et bien, nous sommes passés bien plus près d'une catastrophe que je ne voudrais l'admettre.

- Et pour ce que ça vaut, hmm, McKay dit que vous avez fait du bon boulot, admit Sheppard.

- Vraiment? Et bien... peut-être qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour moi alors…

Il attendit la réaction du docteur Weir.

- Oh mon Dieu, non! Ne croyez pas à tout ce qu'elle a pu dire!

- Je plaisante.

- N'y pensez plus. Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis sûr que vous conviendrez que la paperasse à ce sujet va être un cauchemar...surtout ce baiser.

Elizabeth et John tournèrent en même temps la tête vers Caldwell.

- Oui, Monsieur…

- Bien, essayez de ne pas vous entretuer quand je serai parti, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Ils se regardèrent brièvement, puis Elizabeth s'enfonça dans son lit… Ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien…

- Très bien, dit le docteur Beckett en refermant son dossier. Tout est normal. Je voudrais tout de même vous garder en observation pour encore quelques heures.

Le docteur Beckett les avait installé au fond de l'infirmerie.

- Mais pourquoi? demanda Sheppard.

- Je voudrais que vous vous reposiez. Vous avez été plutôt malmenés ces derniers temps. Vous avez quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper.

- On ne va pas dormir à dix heures de matin! dit John.

- Oh…bien sûr que si…Dans à peine un quart d'heure je vous retrouve en train de roupiller, je serais près à le parier.

- Bon moi, je vous laisse, dit Elizabeth en sortant de son lit.

- C'est aussi valable pour vous aussi Elizabeth.

- Mais…balbutia-t-elle. J'ai la cité à…

- Le colonel Caldwell peut bien s'en charger quelques heures de plus.

Sur ce, tira d'un coup sec les rideaux et quitta la pièce en laissant John et Elizabeth seul, dans une pénombre apaisante.

- Bien…se résigna John. Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait fatigué et Elizabeth aussi. La traque avait durée un peu plus de vingt quatre heures, non-stop. Weir et Sheppard avaient été ramenés à l'infirmerie à six heures du matin. Leurs heures de sommeil se réduisant à pas grand chose.

- Bonne nuit, docteur Weir, dit Sheppard. Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

- Non! cria Elizabeth.

Elle sortie brusquement de son sommeil. Sa respiration était saccadée. Plein de choses c'étaient bousculées dans sa tête. Etaient-elles réelles ou pas. Elle s'assit sur son lit et fut surprise de voir que John était en face d'elle.

- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

- Non, je ne dormais pas. Est-ce que vous allez bien?

- Oui, oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Euh…J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve?

- Ecoutez…dit John au bout d'un moment de silence. Je sais que ça pourra vous paraître bizarre comme question mais il faut que je vous la pose.

Il devait savoir, Elizabeth l'encouragea du regard.

- Euh…Si je vous dit que…que je dois vous prêter un livre et que vous…vous devez me prêter un livre…Qu'est-ce que vous répondez?

Son cœur fit un bon.

- Je vous répondrai sûrement que le livre en question…s'intitule… «Et si c'était vrai»…et que le film est Ghost avec un certain Patrick Swayze.

Ce qu'ils avaient revu dans leur sommeil était donc vrai… Elizabeth sauta de son lit pour aller se jeter dans les bras de John. John passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment.

- J'ai eu si peur pour vous…dit Elizabeth dans un soupir.

- Bien! Vous être libre de…

Carson s'arrêta net.

- …de partir…

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de John et d'Elizabeth, allongés dans le même lit, couchés tous les deux sur le même côté, John enlaçant Elizabeth de ses bras. Ils dormaient profondément et n'avaient pas entendus Carson arriver.

- Je crois que je vais repasser plus tard, se murmura-t-il pour lui même. Oui, il vaut mieux…

Il referma le rideau et s'en alla en jetant un dernier regard vers eux.

Epilogue 

Elizabeth marchait le long des couloirs.

- Colonel Sheppard, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Rodney vous a libéré tôt aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je suis chanceux.

Rodney et John travaillent depuis quelques jours sur la chaise des Anciens: il avait découvert un sous-programme.

- Rodney m'a accordé ma soirée, continua-t-il.

- Vous en avez de la chance, dit-elle en riant.

Carson passa lui aussi dans le couloir, John et Elizabeth le saluèrent.

- Et qu'allez vous faire de votre soirée bien méritée?

- Heu…Je crois que j'ai un film de prévu…

- Hé bien je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable soirée.

- Merci.

Et ils se séparèrent.

Il était vingt heures, et une jolie jeune femme arpentait les couloirs de la cité, une cassette à la main. Elle connaissait par cœur cette cité. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et vit une tête dépasser du canapé. Elle s'approcha doucement et vit un livre posé sur la table à côté du canapé. Elle le prit et lit le titre tout haut.

- Et si c'était vrai…

La tête ébouriffée se retourna.

- Je te l'ai apporté, comme prévu.

- Merci. Et moi j'ai ça.

Elle montra une vieille cassette qu'elle avait dans la main.

- Ah…Parfait, dit John.

Elle mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de John. Elle sentit un bras se poser sur son épaule. Elle attrapa le bouquin et lut le résumé. Elle retourna le livre et relut dans sa tête le titre.

_Et si c'était vrai? _

FIN


End file.
